Dumbledore's Army
by Harry Potterfan girl22
Summary: Dolores Umbridge gets on everyone's nerves, especially the jokesters, Fred and George. They've always managed to keep a civilized tongue, though. But when a certain bookworm gets into deep trouble with her, one of the twins finally snap. Fred/Hermione
1. Just harmless practice?

**Hello to everyone! "It's so nice to see the bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I know we'll all become great friends!" *cricket cricket* lol I just love that ;)**

**Anywho, this is my new story! It probably won't be your favorite, but you don't see enough Weasley Twins fanfiction on here! So, I decided to make one! Please review and let me know if it's worth continuing? If you do review, you get a chocolate frog! **

**I own nothing...sadly.**

**xAllie**

* * *

><p>Dumbledore's Army was, so far, the best idea Hermione ever had. It was working very well! Everybody was so interested in what Harry had to teach and they were just as eager to try themselves.<p>

"_Stupefy!_" Hermione shouted and Ron flew back a few feet and landed on his back.

"Excellent, Hermione!" Harry told his friend, smiling at her. "How about you pair up with Fred now?"

Hermione nodded and turned to Fred Weasley. He was grinning. "Are you _sure _you can handle me, Granger?"

Hermione laughed. "I think I can, Weasley."

"You may be able to beat my brother, but I'm just a little bit tougher." He said, winking.

"I'll take my chances." Hermione said smirking.

"_Stupefy!" _Fred shouted at her, but Hermione was ready.

"_Expelliarmus!" _She yelled and the spell rebounded back to Fred, knocking him to the ground.

Fred moaned as he stood up, rubbing his arm. "That doesn't count! I wasn't ready!"

Hermione only laughed. "Excuses, excuses."

"Alright, want to play like that? _Levicorpus!_"

Hermione was caught off guard this time. She felt herself being hoisted off the ground and the next thing she knew, she was dangling in midair...upside down

"Oh, _funny!_" Hermione snapped at Fred, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"_Expelliarmus!_" She said a moment later, tired of his laughing. Fred fell to the floor and Hermione performed the counter-curse. "_Liberacorpus!"_

Hermione fell to the ground and automatically stood up. She glared at Fred, who was trying to hold in his laughter.

"You jerk!" Hermione said, hitting his arm.

"Ouch!" He yelped and rubbed his arm. Hermione may not look it, but she was very tough.

"We're supposed to be _dueling_! You know, for _practice! _Not trying to kill one another! I could feel the blood rush to my head!"

"I'm sorry, Mum." Fred said grinning.

"Yeah, you should be!" Hermione huffed.

"If it makes you feel any better, you look very pretty hanging upside." Fred said, winking.

Hermione rolled her eyes but turned away so he couldn't see her blush.

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone!" Harry called to his class a few minutes later, and everybody fell silent. "Great job! We'll meet again next Friday, same time!"<p>

"Harry, you're getting _much better _at this!" Hermione insisted as they walked to the Common Room.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I suppose I am."

"You could be a Defense Against the Dart Arts teacher yourself, mate." George added.

"_Hem, hem!_" A falsely sweet voice said from behind them.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins turned around.

"And what are we up to here?" Umbridge asked with a big toad-like grin.

"We were just…coming from dinner." Ron said.

"Oh?" Umbridge said.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Well…" Umbridge said, looking unconvinced. "I suppose I'll be getting back to my office. Hurry along, now." And she left.

Harry, Ron, Fred and George turned to leave, but Hermione didn't move. "You go on. I have to go to the library."

"You sure?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I have to catch up on my Arithmancy homework. I'll just see you in the Common Room."

Harry shrugged. "Alright. See ya." He and Ron walked away, leaving Fred and George standing with Hermione.

"What are you two still waiting around for?" Hermione asked them, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think you should go to the library, Hermione." Fred said earnestly.

"Why not?"

"At least not with Umbridge lurking around." George said.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, I'll be fine!" She waved to them and headed off to the second floor.

However, Hermione wasn't even halfway into her book when a hand was on her shoulders.

"Miss Granger, might I have a word with you?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"Um…" Hermione glanced around the library for help, but it was deserted.

"'Um' is not a proper answer, girl."

"Of-of course, _professor._" Hermione said with a slight bitterness in her voice.

"Lovely!" Umbridge's smile widened.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't Hermione be back by now?" Harry asked, glancing at his watch.<p>

"It's been over 40 minutes." Ron added.

"We'll go check on her!" Fred said.

"We will?" George asked his twin. Fred shot him a look. George sighed and said, "Yeah. We'll be back." And they headed off towards the library. Although when they got there they couldn't find Hermione anywhere.

"Excuse me, Madam Pince." George said to the librarian.

"Yes?" She asked, placing a book on the shelf.

"Have you seen Hermione Granger here?" George asked.

"Oh yes. She was here a little while ago, but she left with Professor Umbridge." Madam Pince said, wrinkling her nose and walked away.

Fred and George exchanged nervous looks.

"_Umbridge_?" Fred said angrily.

"This _cannot _be good." George said and they hurried off to the third floor.


	2. Under pressure

**Here it is! Chapter 2! i know this won't be your favorite chapter, but I had a slight case of writer's block! =) review please!**

**xAllie**

* * *

><p>Hermione nearly gagged. Umbridge's office strongly smelled of perfume and everywhere she looked there was pink. The creepiest thing about the room was the 80 pictures of cats on her wall. Hermione shuddered.<p>

"Are you chilly?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"No." Hermione replied.

"Please, sit!"

Hermione took a seat on a chair with pink lace on it. Umbridge just looked at her for a moment. Hermione, starting to feel awkward, cleared her throat. "Is there anything in particular you want, Professor?"

"Now, Granger," Umbridge said, her eyes narrowing slightly. "That tone will get you into trouble some day."

Hermione resisted rolling her eyes, but with great difficulty. "Sorry."

Umbridge's toad-like face broke into a smile. "I'd like to ask you some questions."

Hermione nodded silently.

"What were you _really _up to?"

Hermione did not answer. She was normally good under pressure, but when it came to Umbridge…it was almost impossible.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Hermione said trying to put on an innocent expression.

"When you were with Potter and the Weasley's, girl!" Umbridge said impatiently.

"I-It's like Ron said, Professor. We had just come from dinner."

"Do not lie to me, Granger! You were up to something!" Umbridge's eyes widened.

Hermione refused to give in. "All we were up to was eating."

"You are Potter's best friend, are you not?" Umbridge asked.

Hermione nodded. "Of course."

"So you _must _know why he's been acting up, haven't you?"

"Acting up?"

Umbridge had gotten to her feet this time. Even when standing up, she wasn't much taller than Hermione. "Yes, girl! Why he's spreading these lies about You-Know-Who and why so many people believe him now!"

Umbridge looked slightly hysterical and mad. Hermione was a completely loyal friend and wouldn't give Harry up just like that. Hermione stood up too, now towering over her.

"Harry's life and what goes on in it is _his _business! _Professor_." Hermione added after a moment.

Umbridge grimaced. "Well, Granger, I believe you just earned yourself a week of detention."

"But I only—"

"Silence!" Umbridge cried. Hermione fell silent. "Tomorrow evening you will come here at 6:00. If you're even a minute late, you will have another week of detention. Leave now."

Hermione threw her bag over shoulders, glared at Umbridge in disgust and left the room, slamming the door.

Hermione was staring at the ground, muttering angrily to herself until two tall figures almost knocked her over.

"There you are!"

Hermione looked up and saw Fred and George Weasley standing in front of her.

"Hi." She said with a slight bitterness in her voice.

"What did Umbridge want with you?" Fred asked looking slightly concerned.

"She just wanted to ask me some questions."

Fred and George glanced at one another.

"What _kind _of questions?" George asked.

"Well…" Hermione said, "She wanted to know what we were _really _doing when she caught us and she asked about Harry and stuff."

"You didn't…you know…rat us out, did you?" George pressed.

Hermione's eyes widened and she couldn't help but feel offended. "You think I would do that? _I'm _the one who thought of the D.A. in the first place! _Why _would I tell?"

Fred smacked George upside the head. "George didn't mean it. Did you, George?"

"Of course not." George said glaring at his twin.

"We know you'd never do that, Hermione." Fred said smiling.

Hermione smiled back at him and she and the twins hurried off to the Common Room.

* * *

><p>"That's all she said to you?" Harry asked Hermione.<p>

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting around the fireplace drinking Pumpkin Juice and discussing what had just taken place.

Hermione nodded. "She didn't ask anything else."

"You aren't in trouble for anything?" Harry asked.

"Actually…" Hermione totally forgot about detention. "She _did _give me detention."

Harry looked outraged. "_WHAT!" _

"Harry, it's okay! It's only detention. I can handle it."

"Yes but her detention's…" Harry trailed off.

Hermione laughed. "I can take a couple days of detention with Umbridge! She doesn't scare me, you know." She gave him a small, reassuring smile and said, "I think I'll go to bed." And with that, she turned and walked up to her Dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing! Please review!<strong>


	3. Detention sucks

**This chapter is much longer and better than all the others in my opinion! ;) But do you want to know something? I think I overuse the word 'slightly' and 'slight'. I've been reading my other stories and I really think I use the words too often. xD**

**Disclaimer: I have been wishing for years, but sadly, I still do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Hermione sat across from Harry and Ron in the Great Hall as they enjoyed breakfast.<p>

"Harry, pass the eggs, please." Hermione said.

Harry however did not hear her. Hermione followed his gaze and realized he was staring at Cho Chang, a pretty Ravenclaw 6th year with long, dark hair. Hermione scoffed and looked at Ron.

"Ron, could you pass the eggs?"

Ron didn't respond either. He and Seamus Finnigan were too absorbed in a conversation about Quidditch. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered, "_Boys_".

She stretched her arm across the table, reaching for the plate of scrambled eggs until somebody beat her to it.

"Here you go, Hermione." Fred Weasley said politely, giving her the plate.

Hermione smiled up at him. "Thanks, Fred!"

"You're welcome." Fred said grinning at her.

"Yeah, because it was such _a big stretch _for poor Ronald and Harry." George said sarcastically, sitting beside Hermione.

"What?" Harry said snapping out of his trance.

Hermione scoffed again. Truth be told, she had a slight crush on Harry last year and even though she had gotten over it, it still made her a little jealous when Harry drooled over Cho.

"Honestly Harry! Just ask her out."

Harry's face reddened. "Ask who out?"

"McGonagall." Fred said.

Hermione and Ron laughed at this.

"Who do you think, Harry?" George said.

"You've liked Chang for ages." Ron said.

"Fine. I'll ask Cho out when you ask Lavender out." Harry said crossing his arms

Fred, George and Hermione laughed. Ron turned pink.

"W-why would I—"

"We're not daft, Ron." Harry said.

"Come on." Ron said, face still pink. "We have Double Divinations, Harry."

Harry groaned. "Right. See you later, Hermione."

"Good luck!" Hermione called out as Harry and Ron grudgingly walked out of the Great Hall.

"What about you, Granger?" George asked a minute later.

"What about me?" Hermione asked, sticking a fork full of eggs into her mouth.

"What about your love life?" George pressed, winking.

Hermione nearly choked. "Pardon?"

"Aren't you still seeing Viktor Krum?"

Fred tensed at this question.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, actually. I haven't spoken to him in months." Hermione answered honestly.

"I thought you were writing to him." Fred said with his eyes slightly bigger than usual.

"I did over the summer and a little at the beginning of term. But he just…stopped writing." Hermione said, looking hurt and embarrassed.

George whispered to Fred, "I've got to check on our skiving snack boxes." And he said a little louder, "Bye Granger!"

George took off and left Fred alone with Hermione.

"You okay?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Hermione nodded with her eyes still on her plate.

"Well, Krum must be mad to stop writing to you."

Hermione looked up this time. "Why's that?"

"You're amazing, that's why." Fred said before he could stop himself.

Hermione stared at him.

_Was he serious? _She asked herself. _Fred Weasley, the boy who usually teased her and annoyed her thought _she _was amazing?_

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

Hermione nearly giggled when Fred started _blushing_.

* * *

><p>"You lost again!" Ron said triumphantly.<p>

"Shut up." Harry grumbled.

Harry and Ron were on their 6th game of Wizards Chess when Hermione checked her watch: 5:50.

"I should get going." She said standing up.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"I have detention with Umbridge, remember?"

Harry jumped out of his seat. "Hermione, I have to tell you something about her."

Hermione looked a little surprise at the seriousness on Harry's face. "What is it?"

"She…if she makes you do lines, be prepared for an aching left hand." He said.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. Harry stuck out his left hand and Hermione gasped.

"W-what?"

"The quill she gives you, it writes with your own blood."

"What an evil, twisted—", Ron began furiously but Hermione cut him off.

"Harry, you haven't reported this? She's tortured you for Merlin's sake!"

Harry shook his head. "Forget about me. I just wanted to warn you. I don't think she'll use it on you, but…just in case."

Hermione looked at his hand and worried. _Would she use it on me? _

"I'll— I'll be fine. See you in a few hours." Hermione said and she walked out of the Portrait Hole.

* * *

><p>When Hermione reached Umbridge's office, she checked her watch again. 5:59. Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in." A sugary sweet voice called.

Hermione opened the door and she took in the strong scent of perfume.

"Good evening, Miss Granger." Umbridge said.

"G-good evening, Professor," Hermione said choking.

"Well, take a seat."

Hermione sat down in the frilly seat and waited to be told her punishment.

"This evening you'll be writing lines for me."

Hermione swallowed. "W-what do I write?"

"You will write 'I must not have an attitude'." Umbridge said smiling as she set the quill down.

Hermione glared at her and looked around for the ink bottle but found none. "Professor, you haven't given me any ink yet."

"You won't need ink for this, dear."

Hermione gave her a quick, confused look but picked up the quill and began writing. She was almost finished writing the first sentence when a prickling pain pierced her left hand. Hermione looked at her hand in horror and she let out a strangled gasp. Tiny letters, identical to the ones on the paper, were appearing on her hand as if they were being carved with a knife.

"Yes?" Umbridge asked coyly.

Hermione hesitated but said, "N-nothing. Nothing's wrong."

Umbridge's smile grew bigger. "Yes, that's what I thought." And she sat back down in her chair and continued reading her book.

Hermione felt angry tears spring to her eyes as she continued to write painfully. _This should be illegal. _She thought bitterly.

Hours passed and Hermione felt herself growing weaker. Her left hand was now covered in 'I must not have an attitude' scars. If someone were to take one look at her they'd have thought she had a very bad sunburn on her hand.

"Alright Miss Granger, you may stop."

Hermione almost let out a sigh of relief, but she didn't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction.

"I expect you here the same time tomorrow, am I clear?"

Hermione nodded furiously.

"Excellent!" Umbridge smiled nastily at her. "You may leave."

Hermione didn't hesitate to rush out of the room. When she was safely on the Grand Staircase, she slid down the wall and started crying. Hermione didn't want to cry, but she couldn't't help herself. She caressed her hand and continued to sob for a couple more minutes.

Hermione stood up and furiously wiped her eyes on her robes. "Get a hold on yourself, Hermione. Crying won't make you feel better." And she marched up the Common Room, hiding her hand.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Harry said when Hermione walked into the Common Room.<p>

"Hi!" Hermione said putting on her best happy voice and fake smile.

"Are you alright? Did she use the quill on you?" Harry asked eagerly.

"No! She made me do lines, but not _those _lines." Hermione said in a convincing voice, hiding her hands in her pockets.

"Really?" Harry said with relief. "That's good."

"Yep!" Hermione said and she thought back to the detention and felt more tears coming. "I think I'll go to bed early tonight."

"Without dinner?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yes well…I'm a bit tired. Goodnight!" Hermione said and hurried to her dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? Until next time then!<strong>

**xAllie**


	4. Eager eyes

**This chapter is a little more dramatic, but very cute! Definitely a big moment between Fred and Hermione. ;)**

**Onto Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All rights go to Harry potter and what not.**

* * *

><p>The detentions were getting worse every day. Although Hermione was prepared for the cuts and aching, it still hurt just as much every time she wrote. When her roommates, Parvarti Patil and Lavender Brown, asked about her sore hand, Hermione wouldn't say a word.<p>

Hermione didn't know why she was keeping it a secret. After all, Harry was the _first _to deal with this. It would be so much easier if she told one of her friends and they could help comfort her. But Hermione didn't want Harry to worry and lose his temper with Umbridge again. If Harry knew Umbridge was doing this to Hermione, he would go ballistic.

Hermione's third detention day was the day when someone finally found out.

"Hermione, pass the sausages." Ron said.

Hermione started to grab for the plate with her left arm, but quickly put it back at her side.

"What?" Ron asked curiously.

"Nothing," Hermione mumbled and she reached across the table with her right arm, which was slightly more difficult considering the plate of sausages was more in line with her left hand rather than her right.

"Thanks." Ron said scraping two of the sausages onto his plate.

Hermione let out a tiny sigh of relief when something was suddenly thrown at her.

"Have you seen this?" Harry asked angrily.

Hermione, caught off guard, looked at what was thrown at her. It was _The Daily Prophet_.

"What?"

"Read the headline!" Harry said, sitting down next to her.

Hermione carefully read the article twice before looking up at Harry who still looked furious.

"They're blaming Sirius for Bellatrix Lestrange's breakout!"

"Well, they _are_ cousins." Hermione said with a small grin, hoping it would cheer Harry up. It didn't. On the contrary, he looked angrier.

"Yeah, it's real funny, Hermione." He spat.

"Okay, I'm sorry! You don't have to get all angry." Hermione said.

"Yeah, Harry. Give her a break. It's the first attempt to be funny she's made in years." Ron said.

Hermione punched him in his arm.

"Look Harry," Hermione said sighing. "I didn't mean it."

There was a minute of awkward silence before Harry muttered, "Sorry."

Hermione gave him a small smile before continuing. "Dumbledore warned Fudge this would happen. He's going to get us all killed because he's too thick to face the truth."

Not much more was said on the subject after that because a moment later Fred and George Weasley showed up.

"Hey Harry." George said.

"When's our next meeting?" Fred asked.

"Friday," Harry replied.

"Excellent!" Fred and George chorused together.

"Ooh, bacon!" George said enthusiastically sitting next to Harry, while Fred took a seat next to Hermione.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked.

"Just…finishing up some homework." Fred said with a mysterious wink.

"You weren't working on those skiving snack boxes, were you?" Hermione asked sternly.

"Of course not," George said grinning and turned to talk to Harry and Ron.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Fred cut across her.

"Hermione, what's wrong with your hand?"

Hermione quickly hid her hand under her robes.

"Nothing, see." She said holding out her right hand.

"No, your _other _hand." Fred said seriously.

Hermione hesitated but smiled, "Nothing."

Fred wasn't giving up so easily. He took her left hand out of her robes and examined it carefully. His eyes widened. "What _happened_?"

"I—", Hermione started, but she couldn't finish. She felt her eyes burning. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, she stood up quickly and left the Great Hall with her things.

Hermione was only on the 2nd floor when an arm grabbed her shoulder.

"_Hermione!_" Fred exclaimed.

"What?" Hermione snapped, hiding her hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Fred asked yet again and he took her small left hand into his own, looking at it again.

Hermione didn't answer right away. If she couldn't tell Harry, why was she so eager to tell _Fred_?

_Should I tell him? _She asked herself.

No. He'll tell George and George will tell Harry.

_But he could help._

You weren't going to tell anyone, though.

_I can't resist those eager eyes._

Finally giving up, she answered him. "Do you remember me telling you a few days ago that Umbridge asked me a few questions?"

He nodded violently.

"Well…I sort of…_left out_ something." Hermione said slowly.

"What did you _leave out_?" Fred asked.

"She gave me a detention. And…I had to write lines."

Fred seemed confused. "Okay, so you were so angry with yourself for getting a detention that you wrote on yourself?"

Hermione felt a wave of anger sweep over her. Umbridge tortured her and he was joking about it. Choosing to ignore the anger, however, she carried on.

"No. The quill she gave me to use…it writes with your blood."

Fred's smirk vanished as if someone slapped it off his face. "What?" he whispered.

"Whatever you to write on the parchment, it'll show up on your hand too, as if it's being carved." Hermione explained. "And the ink on the paper turns out to be your blood."

Fred's concerned face quickly changed. He looked beyond angry. He looked…furious. "Let me get this straight. That evil old hag kept you in her office for HOURS, making you write lines that also seep through your hand? And you have to deal with this for five more days?"

Hermione nodded and looked down. She felt tears coming to her eyes. If she spoke, the tears would have fallen. Fred obviously noticed because, for the first time ever, he hugged Hermione Granger.

"She's horrible." Fred whispered to her.

Hermione only let out a small sob as she hugged him back.

"Does your hand still hurt?" Fred asked her, stroking her bushy hair.

Hermione sniffled and pulled away. "It comes and it goes." She said and shrugged.

"And now, has it came or gone?" Fred said desperately.

Hermione hesitated and then looked down, "It came."

Fred lifted her chin up so she was forced to look at him. Fred stared into her eyes and whispered, "Don't worry, Hermione. I'll get her back for you."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I personally like this chapter a lot! Review please! Until next time!<strong>

**xAllie**


End file.
